Requests
by DarkDragonDreamer
Summary: I am taking requests... These are all Hieibara, ideas, word or line prompts are welcomed :-    Now also contains One-shots of my own as not enough requests coming through!
1. Info only!

Hi every-one.

This isn't a story... This is so those fellow Hieibara lovers out there can send me ideas and requests for one-shots.

Also If anyone would like to make me a birthday request fic on Hiei and Kuwa, then I would love you lots hehe!

My birthday is the 21st of this month... (hint hint - time to get writing lol!)

And if you can find a way to include some lemony goodness, I'll Love you more hehe.

But anyway, and ideas or requests you have send my way, because atm, I can only work on one-shots due to work.

I have not abandoned any of my fic's.

I will get to them, but I am going to be re-writing some thing as well as fixing a few things in some stories that I have found...

Don't give up on me and I won't give up on you :-)

Anyway, thanks in advance to anyone who sends me requests/ideas, and thanks to anyone game enough to write me smexy and shmutty hieibara story, and thanks to those who simply write me a Kuwabara story...

... That's if anyone even does :-/

Much love to you all...

Keep faith that I will be back on track with y stories soon!

DDD.


	2. A Christmas to remember

This is CrazyCreator33's request.

I tried to get a little christmas vibe happening in here for you...

But, well, I wasn't really in the christmas spirit anymore...

Maybe I'll do another one next year when the vibe is going again hehe.

Andway, this is a Hieibara for you babe.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! and sorry it's late, but better late then never xo.

Much love

DDD

Kuwabara sighed, flopping onto his couch, he had just walked through the door two and a half hours later then usual due to having to work over time.

Not that he minded too much, it was now the start of his holidays, and he intended to enjoy them.

He couldn't mind too much, not when Christmas was such a short ways away, Christmas Eve was tomorrow in fact.

After removing his jacket and shoes, he walked over to his Christmas tree and turned the lights off, before heading upstairs and down the hall to his room.

He showered quickly and fell into bed; falling asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow.

Sometime later he awoke to a loud bang and a familiar energy in the house.

Yawning, he got out of bed and made his way to the window.

Pulling the curtain open he greeted his team mate "Shortie"

"Oaf" Hiei grumbled, the usual bite behind it missing.

That was when Kuwabara noticed two things.

One, Hiei's energy was jumping around, nothing too major, but his aura only ever done that when he hibernated, or when he was low on energy and trying not to let it show.

And two; that he had cuts over him, like he had trekked through the woods for hours or like he had gotten into a fight with someone.

After Hiei came inside, he closed the curtain and turn to him, not missing that he was swaying slightly.

He knew there was something wrong, he wasn't sure what, but there was defiantly something wrong.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he walked towards the kitchen, motioning to Hiei to follow him.

"Got into a fight, was ambushed. They poisoned me. Got most of it out..." he trailed off

"Ok, so what can I do for you?" Kuwabara was a little confused; shouldn't he have gone to Kurama?

"Need somewhere to stay while the rest of the poison works its way out of my body" he spoke trying to use as little words as possible, while still getting the message across.

"What about Kurama? Wouldn't he be better suited to this?"

Before he finished talking, Hiei as shaking his head, "No, Kurama's is out of the question, he has family staying for the holidays"

"And Yusuke is out as he and Keiko are taking their first holiday together as a married couple" Kuwabara added

"And I am not going to see that baby for help" Hiei put in

"What about Yukina?"

Hiei turned to glare at him "She has gone to the Makai with Genkai. You should know that"

Kuwabara looked uncomfortable for a minute then he looked Hiei in the eyes "I haven't seen Yukina or Genkai for awhile now."

"Work?" Hiei asked

"Not exactly" He answered, being honest about it.

"Then what?" Hiei

"Hiei, Yukina and I haven't seen each other for awhile, we... we aren't together anymore."

"Why?" Kuwabara was surprised he wasn't jumping for joy that his sister was safe from him.

"Well..."

Hiei looked at him, his glare was there, but it was lacking its intensity.

"Let's talk about this later, for now, lets get you fed and into bed" And that's what he did.

They were quiet until Kuwabara laid Hiei on the bed in his guest bedroom, after he picked the grumpy demon up when he almost fell over on the stair case.

"Oaf" Hiei's voice made him stop and turn back to him, "You didn't hurt her did you?"

"No" Kuwabara's face fell at this "She hurt me, that should make you even happier"

With that he turned and walked out, missing the look of both confusion and sadness on Hiei's face.

The next morning Hiei awoke to Kuwabara bringing in his breakfast.

"I would have come down" Hiei told him

"Good morning to you too, and I know but you need your rest"

"Morning" Hiei paused to yawn "Resting and not moving are two different things"

"Not in my house, you want to stay here; you will rest and only get up when it is necessary. Got it short stuff?"

"Fine. But you will answer me one thing."

"You want to know more about Yukina and I" It was a statement, not a question, but Hiei nodded anyway, as he ate the small feast before him.

"Well, Yukina and I started drifting apart... I told her something about myself, and she said she was ok with it, but, really she wasn't... she started seeing someone behind my back, and when I found out she blamed me... Then she left..." Kuwabara looked down the whole time that he spoke.

"What did you tell her?" Hiei had stopped eating and was watching him with mild interest

"That I am Bi" Kuwa still couldn't bring himself to look up.

"Is that all?" Hiei said as he started eating again.

"Yukina didn't see it that way. She was horrified. She excepted me to bring others home and want us to bed them together. I tried explaining that that wasn't the case, but... well obviously she didn't see that... I have often wondered though if she used it as a way out..." Sighing he stood "I will be back soon for the tray"

Hiei watched as Kuwabara walked out.

He was deep in thought, why... Why would Yukina do such a thing...?

Hiei was asleep when Kazuma returned to get the tray of dishes.

He picked them up and exited, wondering how long the smaller demon would be staying.

After washing the dishes, and cleaning a little, he returned to check on him.

He knocked on the door and Hiei 'Hn'd', smiling he entered.

"Do you need anything?" He asked

"No" the response was a little tense.

"I put your cloths in the bathroom when I gathered the tray earlier. Call out if you need anything" He said and turned to shut the door.

"Oaf?" Hiei asked albeit hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He paused looking back at the demon lying in the bed.

"Did she ever tell you why?"

"Why she didn't believe me or why she chose to seek out someone else?" Kazuma sounded emotionally drained.

"Both"

"The only reason I can say she didn't believe me is because she watched a lot of soaps with Genkai and we all know what they are like, they give no real hope for true relationships anymore. And why she sought out comfort with someone else? Well, I honestly believe that she had liked this person for awhile... I had seen the way she looked at him, that's why it took so long for me to tell her, when I knew she was pulling away and it wasn't just me being paranoid, I told her, and let the chips fall where they landed. Do I wish it had been different? Sometimes, but at least she is happy."

He thought for a moment before nodding and asking "But what about you?"

"What about me?" He asked as if he didn't matter at all in the equation.

"Are you happy?" Hiei all but growled

"Honestly, not really, but I have no real complaints... I may not have found what I seek, but I believe I one day will"

"What do you seek?" Was it just Kuwa or was Hiei acting strange...?

"I'll tell you when I find it" Kazuma turned back to go out and was stopped once again.

"You may leave it open" Hiei was starting to doze off again, so he left, leaving the door open.

Hiei woke once again to find it was now dark, he had basically slept all day, Sighing he got up, washed, dressed and made his slowly made his way downstairs following the aroma coming from the kitchen.

He walked in to find Kuwabara checking on the roast he had in the oven.

"I hope you made plenty to go around" he said in lieu of a greeting.

"Evening" Kuwabara greeted, "You look much better, most of your cuts have finally healed. And yes, I made extra"

"Good, I'm starving." He turned to go to the lounge room but paused, deep in thought "Evening and they should of healed by now, they must have injected more then I thought" he said before walking away again.

Kuwabara's mind was screaming at him to ask for more information about what had happened, but he quelled the thoughts and feelings, knowing that Hiei would say if and when he was ready to.

Kuwabara smiled, He knew something was still off, but he was glad that they were at each others necks.

He paused with a small smile when he heard the TV come on and tuned out as Hiei started flipping through the channels.

He pottered around in the kitchen until dinner was ready.

"Hiei, Dinner is ready" he called out as he finished setting the plates.

Everything else was laid out already.

Roast turkey, beef and veggies, homemade gravy, steamed veggies, freshly baked bread rolls, as well as red wine and water covered the table.

Hiei paused to breath in the array of smells before taking his seat at the table.

Kuwabara cut the roast and plated it before they helped themselves to everything else.

"Water or wine?" Kuwa asked, he had thought of not having wine, but he figured so long as it was only a little there shouldn't be any problems.

"Both" Hiei replied, pouring the water while he poured the wine.

Sitting they dug in.

Hiei was surprised at how good of a cook the oaf was.

"Don't fill up too much, I made us desert too, it is in the oven so it stays warm" Kuwa smiled.

"Do you always cook this much or is it just for holidays?" Hiei asked after swallowing his mouthful.

"Kurama?"

Hiei nodded before adding "I knew some of these things before hand. He just elaborated... Not that I needed to know" Hiei added in a slightly grumpy voice.

"He does that" Kuwabara smiled, "If he has a passion for anything he will share it if he can. And I always cook, but I tend to get a little fancy when it's Christmas time"

"At least your whole house isn't decorated" Hiei snorted

"Yeah, Kurama's new family get pretty crazy don't they?"

Hiei nodded, before sipping the wine.

"Wolf Blass, Black Label Cabernet Sauvignon Shiraz Malbec?" Hiei asked

"Yes. When Shizuru went to Australia a few years back she brought a few bottles back, and I loved them. So now I have it imported" Kazuma admitted after recovering from the shock that Hiei knew what wine it was "I take it you are a fellow fan of their work?"

"Somewhat" Hiei admitted "Mukuro has a thing for red wines from the human plane. She often tried different brands, but she always ended up with Wolf Blass. Last I was there, the whole of her stock was Wolf Blass"

"The woman has good taste" Kuwa said, taking a sip from his own glass.

Hiei agreed, but only to himself.

The rest of dinner was spent in a comfortable silence.

After the last bite had been eaten, and the last dish stacked in the dish washer or hand washed, they retired to the lounge room.

After flicking through the stations Kuwabara spoke up "Why don't you pick a movie, I am going to finish preparing desert"

Hiei nodded and started looking through his collection.

When Kuwabara returned with two bowls of warm home made apple crumble and custard, Hiei was pressing play on the action movie he had chosen to watch.

Handing him a bowl, they sat back and ate.

Both feeling a strange sense of peacefulness and belonging.

Of course, being who they were they dared not speak up; instead they chose to just enjoy the company and the truce neither had expected.

Both fell asleep, only waking when there was a knock on the front door.

Turning the movie and TV off, Kuwabara got up and went to the door, Hiei not far behind him.

"Hello?" He said as he opened the door.

Outside there was no-one, only a basket covered with a red and green blanket.

After feeling it out with his senses, Kuwabara picked it up ad closing the door made his way to the kitchen.

Carefully he pulled the blanket covering back, glancing at Hiei as he did, noting that he too, was on edge.

Kuwa smiled and picked up the kitten that was hidden underneath, a note falling to the ground as he did.

The kitten was black with a white patch under it's neck down to the top of its chest, it had one ginger ear, one black with a white tip, and a ginger patch on it's right rear leg, it's tail was black with a ginger tip, it also had small white socks that covered only the tips of it's paws, it was truly a myriad of colour.

Bending down he picked up the envelope that had fallen.

He knew who it was from right away.

He almost crushed the letter, but something told him he should read it.

So sitting he put the kitten back into the basket.

He sighed and opened the envelope the letter was in.

He didn't unfold the paper; instead he sat there for a few moments collecting his thoughts.

"Do you want me to leave?" Hiei asked.

"No" He was told "I hope to get answers, which may lead me to be able to tell you more about what happened with your sister and me"

Hiei was in shock for a moment, then his trademark glare made its appearance.

"Who told you?" He growled

"No one" the taller said unfazed "I haven known all along. You have the same eyes, are always the same height, you are protective of her, and have similar Ki's. Only a siblings could be that close. I figured she was your twin when she told me she was looking for you, Never said anything though. It's your decision, and you must have your reasons for not telling her"

Hiei looked both relieved and angry at this.

"Don't worry Hiei, I would never tell her. That is for you to do, not I. As for why I didn't say anything, you obviously didn't want people to know, so I kept it to myself."

"I... See" was all Hiei could say, as he looked at the letter in his team mate's hand that his twin had written.

Kazuma.

I don't know where to start, so I will just write this as it comes to me.

As you know, I was wrong about you... very wrong about you.

For that I am sorry and hope you one day find it in you to forgive me.

Also, I should have known better then to push my insecurities onto you.

It's like the saying goes... Guilty people often make the first moves...

Well, I was am guilty; I lusted after another man... Another mistake on my part.

It was never you, it was me, I should have told you, but I was afraid...

I am not sure as to what exactly I was afraid of, I just know I was.

Perhaps it was everything; perhaps it was of myself...

Either way, I wish you only the best.

I apologise for taking so long to contact you, I wasn't sure I would be received.

So I took the easy way out, I wrote a letter, something I wouldn't be able to do if it wasn't for you teaching me.

I write this with the hope that we can become friends again, I miss you.

However, should you chose not to reply, I will understand, I wronged you, I went behind your back and turned what was lusting after another man, into cheating... A mistake I will always regret.

It should have been you, whether we lasted or not, it should have been with you... Another human saying is you never forget your first time; well I won't because I messed up and chose wrong.

You will always be in my heart, you will always be my friend, and no matter what I will always love you, I just wish I could have said I was in love with you, and given you the love and dedication that you deserve.

But you deserve better then me, you deserve someone who understands you in ways I never could or will.

Someone who will go anywhere with you and not be afraid that they will disappoint you.

A strong someone, who will believe in you as you believe in them.

A someone who is able to say that they are in love with you.

Someone who will be there for you not matter what others think...

I truly hope happiness finds you Kazuma.

And if you ever want to talk, Please, Contact me.

I have a mobile now, I have enclosed the number should you chose to contact me.

Merry Christmas Kazuma, I know this is your favourite holiday and that you don't expect any gifts, just they joy of giving, but that is a gift you left with me as well.

When I saw this little guy, I thought of you, and knew that he would make the prefect gift for you.

Take care of him and yourself.

You friend,

Yukina.

Kuwabara re-read the letter, he couldn't believe it, she had admitted she had cheated, even though in the past she never denied or admitted to it.

He sighed and looked over to the kitten, whom was purring as Hiei petted him.

"He likes you" He smiled, as he scratched under his neck.

The purring went up a notch and he noted out loud "He sounds like he as a motor in there"

Hiei smirked "Bugatti"

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow "Bugatti?"

"Yes, for is name"

"I am surprised you know what it is" Kuwabara smirked back

"Blame the detective and that Top Gear show he likes so damned much."

Smiling the ginger haired male turned back to the kitten, "Bugatti it is"

Then Hiei asked something most unexpected,

"Do you love her?"

"I did once, but not anymore. And I don't think I was ever really in love with her, I loved her yes, But I think I was more in love with the idea then the reality"

"Fair enough" Was the only reply as the pair turned their attention back to Bugatti.

As Hiei watched the oaf while they played with the kitten, something stirred in his chest.

Something not quite unpleasant, unexpected yes, but not unpleasant.

And when He had agreed to the name, that feeling grew.

And again it grew when their hands brushed the first time.

The second time, Hiei couldn't explain why he did it, but he took the others hand and threaded their fingers.

Watching their hands a moment longer, Hiei raise his gaze to the others and found himself being watched in return.

A spark ignited between them, and he lost control, jumping the table, he landed in front of the other man and sat, straddling the other man's legs.

He leant forwards, their foreheads touching, both men breathing erratic, chests heaving.

He moaned when he felt the others lips on his, glad that he wanted this too.

The kiss quickly turned from innocent peck to lustful opened mouth.

They stayed there kissing for awhile, before breaking apart, eyes opened now and watching the other.

"Hiei" The human placed a hand on his check "I want this but I don't want to rush it and fuck it up"

"That makes two of us" Hiei muttered and kissed him again.

Both men broke apart with a chucked when the kitten started mewling.

Getting off Kuwabara, Hiei sat on the table and patted the kitten, causing the small bundle of colour to purr again.

Kuwabara watched Hiei closely, noting that he looked happier then he had ever seen him...

He hoped that that look, never left him, he was amazingly handsome to begin with, but smiling, he was dashing.

Hiei caught Kuwa watching him and offered him a true smile, the taller smiled and stood coming to stand between Hiei legs, hands either side of his body, locking the spike haired male to the table.

He bent down and slowly kissed him, making the smaller moan before he brought his hands up and twisted them into the others shirt.

Both smirking into the kiss, when Bugatti mewled, each moved a hand to keep the kitten stated while they tried to state their lust.

Both hoped this was the beginning of something as wonderful as the male before them.

Neither knowing that this would lead to more then they could ever hope.

They would become more then lovers, they would be wed and mated.

They would move to the Makai.

Kuwabara would teach Hiei about emotions and Hiei would teach his Kazuma more about fighting and strategies then the taller male could ever hope to use...

But that's another story.

For now, they are two men in a kitchen on Christmas Eve playing with the best present they would ever receive...

The other.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Don't forget to sned me a reveiw or message if you have a request... even a word or line prompt :-)

Hope you all had a great christmas and happy new year to everyone.

xoxo

DDD


	3. Beginnings

So I know I haven't written much recently.

What with the new job and the normal household chores, plus trying to get out of the house more often, I haven't had much time to write.

Well, that and I am kinda stuck on some and re-working others.

So while that is in process, I thought I would Write some short stories for you all.

**These are all Hieibara, so if you don't like don't read!**

I know most of these will no longer be requests, but I haven't gotten any for ages, so * pokes tongue out *

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and supported me!

Much love to you all!

Hope you enjoy the first instalment!

DDD

~Beginnings~

Shizuru looked at her younger sibling like he was a crazed lunatic.

Never in her wildest dreams did she suspect, No one would have ever thought that this was the case.

When she had begun to realise something was off, she assumed that Yukina had told him no.

Not that he had told her no!

And the reason why baffled her beyond all comprehension.

"Why would you tell her no? I thought she was the one you wanted!" Her voice had risen without her even realising it "You love her don't you?"

Calmly and very patiently Kazuma had replied "Loving and being in love are two different things" He went on before she could even open her mouth to say anything "Yes, at one stage I thought I was in love with her, but really, I was trying to convince myself that it wasn't true. You see, at that time I was still to ashamed to admit the truth. I thought everyone would hate and despise me because of it. The night the group was playing truth or dare was the first time I had admitted it out loud, and that was only because I chose truth and Urameshi asked 'Why did I tell Yukina no?' I answered after standing and starting to leave the room. I told him simply 'Because I'm gay'.

After pausing for a moment to sip on his tea he continued "I sat out on the porch alone at the temple for what felt like hours when low and behold, It was Hiei who came to me. His request was simple enough. 'explain' But it took me a few moments to gather my thoughts and do so. 'Hiei, I love your sister, but no I am not in love with her... Don't look so shocked short stuff, I'm one of the most powerful spiritually aware beings there is remember?.. And no, I won't and haven't told her. But she believes... hopes.. wishes, that you were her brother... For her sake, you really should come clean... Anyway, I do love some one, but not her... But this guy, he is everything I am not... So why try when I'd get shot to pieces?"

Taking a deep, steadying breath, he finished his story, he was still in shock that they now knew "I have Known I was gay for a long time you see, Way before I met him. He's so cold and harsh... But yet he is always there. No matter our faults, no matter the danger. He is a pillar of strength that guides me back to where I need to be, whether he knows this or not though is another thing. I stopped there and looked at him, he seemed both hurt and surprised. I knew he had figured it out. All he said was I will speak with you tomorrow, then he disappeared and I came home."

"So you have no idea what he wants... and on another matter, why have the rest of those jerks called you?!" Shizuru was beginning to feel sorry for her brother, now she knew the truth. She had half a mind to go out there and confront them, but she knew right now, her brother needed her.

Sitting down besides him, she reached over and hugged him. Not some half hearted hug, a full on, I'm here, I love you, I will never leave you kind of hug that squeezes the breath from you.

Tapping her arm gently Kuwabara choked out "I need air too sis!"

But when she let him go he had a small smile on his face, and she knew he had gotten the message.

Although the moment broke when there was a knocking on the front door.

Standing the siblings walked hand in hand to the door, Shizuru ripping open and staring at their guests with an unamused look on her face.

"About time you-"

She was cut off by her brothers hand over her mouth.

"Please excuse my sister, but you all know who protective she can be" He told his team mates "Come in and close the door behind you. I'll be with you in a minute."

Without waiting for a reply he left them and pushed his sister back into the kitchen, Once she was released she turned her glare on him.

"I know what your thinking, that they deserve it, but so do I, after keeping this to myself for such a long time. Give us a chance to talk first. Please?" He added knowing she wouldn't resist a please as he rarely used them on her.

"Fine, but If I hear one voiced raised I am coming in and giving them all my piece of mind!" She countered

"Deal"

Kuwabara entered the living room when the gang had moved to, Yusuke was in his normal spot on the triple seater, spread out like he owned the joint. Kurama had taken a single seater, while Hiei longed against the wall with his arms crossed and usual unreadable expression.

"So?" He asked, sitting on the other single seater.

"So, I am mad you didn't tell me, I mean we are best buds and all. But I understand that you didn't want to as well. I'm sorry, I had no idea- I mean I didn't know your answer would out you." Urameshi looked at him and smiled. "But you know it doesn't change anything right?"

"Right" Kuwa replied, with a small smile.

Kurama spoke next "Firstly, Thank you for being honest and trusting us with this"

Kazuma shrugged "Not like I had a choice, I chose truth, I had to answer truthfully."

"Still, Thank-you. And It makes no difference to me what your preference is, You are a true and loyal friend, Even if it doesn't show a lot of the time. I will always support you and try to help you Kuwabara" He smiled as well, and Kazuma once again smiled a small smile back.

"I wish to speak with Kuwabara alone" Was all Hiei said, he was looking down now, His posture slightly tense.

"If you're going to have a go at-"

"Yusuke, It's fine" the tallest team member spoke "Do as he asks"

Kurama and the spirit detective watched The orange-haired man a moment, but his face was calm and non-fazed, eventually, they left the room.

Kuwabara waited patiently for the spiky haired demon to find and voice his thoughts, he knew this was hard for him to do, and wanted to make this as easy as possible for him.

When Hiei found what he wanted to say, He spoke.

"You're a fool. Do you know that? Why would you think this would bother us? You are one of us, nothing, nothing at all will ever change that. To think that we would abandon you and leave is stupid of you... And yet... I understand your reluctance in speaking out. Humans and demons alike can be cold and harsh... Some more then others. Some for reasons quite similar to yours." Hiei looked up at him then and smiled a small smile. "We are not so different you and I. For we are both fools"

Hiei walked towards him slowly, Still continuing "Both fools for hiding the truth. But perhaps it is best this way." Hiei stopped before him and watched him for a few minutes, Making the human squirm after a few moments, once he was done watching him wiggle, he reached out and cupped his cheek, leaning in at the same time to kiss him.

It was only meant to be a quick kiss, but neither wished to pull away, both caught up in the moment, a moment with lasted a full 5 minutes before a throat being cleared pulled them apart, leaving them both glaring at the intruder.

An intruder who happened to be the taller mans sister.

"Hurt him I hurt you." She directed at Hiei, who simply nodded "No funny stuff in my house, got it?"

She turned and left, leaving the unlikely couple to look at each other, while trying not to laugh.

"That's my sister for you" Kazuma chuckled.

Hiei watched him for a moment before stealing another long kiss.

Although they were interrupted again, neither allowed the kiss to end until they were ready, When they did end it, they turned to see Kurama and the detective watching them.

"I thought you would go for some one more like Mitarai" Yusuke said

"I would have thought Jin" Kurama replied

"Nah," Kuwabara smiled "There's only ever been one for me" And with that, he kissed Hiei.

I hope you like :-)

Please R&R

Also don't forget I am still awaiting more requests to come through!


	4. Never keep secrets from a psychic

Hiei watched Kuwabara carefully as he walked outside his house, he had noticed many things since his return from Makai.

Kuwabara was the main thing he noticed though, the main thing that held his attention.

It took him awhile to figure out why the man had his attention, and when he did realise, he withdrew even further to contemplate his decision.

Something this big would not go without serious thought.

So he sat and he watched and he thought.

The first day turned into two days.

Then three, then a week, Now it was the ninth day and he had made his decision.

Now to get the oaf alone.

It wasn't as hard as he thought, Kuwabara was often outdoors.

On one of these occasions, when Kuwabara was practising (running through martial arts routines), he approached the ginger haired man.

"Hello Hiei" He was greeted

He was shocked at first, but quickly recovered "Oaf"

Kuwabara simply smiled and continued the conversation "If you are looking for Yukina, she is at the temple"

"I have already visited her" Was his curt reply

"I see, So what brings you here?" he questioned

Silence, This was it, Hiei had one chance at this, So he summoned up all his courage, and looked up into Kuwabara's eyes "You, You bring me here"

Kuwabara looked down at him, no shock or disbelief even flitted across his features, something that slightly disappointed him.

"Why?"

It was a simple question really, but one that had the shorter stuck on how to continue for a moment.

But when the idea came to him, he couldn't the small evil grin that appeared.

"Follow me" he said, Kuwabara obliged.

Hiei walked to the bench in Kuwabara's backyard and motioned for him to sit.

He watched the taller man for a few moments, "It is easier for me to show you, rather then to tell you" He told him, his whole body tingling.

"Fine"

The word had barely left his mouth before Hiei had his hands either side of his face and was kissing him.

He kissed Hiei back and when they broke apart he smiled "What took you so long?"

Hiei glared "Damn psychics"

To which his boyfriend laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

Hope you like it!

Sorry I have been away so much, with work and everything else, it is hard to find time to write, and when I do I am finding it hard to work on series, so might stick with doing short one shots for awhile...

Also I have a poll going... Please help by voting if you read my Hieixyou story!

Much love,

DDD


End file.
